MAY EMERALD
by CoReY bElL
Summary: MAY AND DARIENS FIRST ADVENTURE LOVE STORY PLZ READ - ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS - LMAO - PLZ ENJOY :P
1. Chapter 1

March 2, 2008

"**Darien, I love you."**

"**May,"**

"**Yes Darien?"**

"**Please don't say what you don't mean."**

"…**uh…" sighs**

**10:56pm. Mays bedroom – on the bed – Forks, Washington**

"…**uh…What did I do?"**

"**Just please don't."**

**He leans up and kisses May on the forehead. "Goodnight my love."**

"**Goodnight?"**

"**I have to go."**

**May gets up and walks to her window with tears in her eyes.**

"**May? What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing just please go."**

**He walks out of the room. **

**For several days she doesn't see him until Tuesday.**

**3:12pm. Outside of Mays home – In the yard.**

**Darien drives up and gets out of his car.**

"**Hey May."**

"**Darien, YOU'RE HERE!"**

**May runs up to him and kisses him three times then she jumps into his arms and he holds her there for several minutes. He stares into her eyes for a while.**

"**Where have you been?" She whispers.**

"**I…I…had to go do some thinking. I am so sorry to keep you waiting."**

"**Oh…"**

"**May, we need to talk."**

"**Why, about what?"**

"**Cole… but before you say anything just trust me."**

"**Ok…when?" **

"**We just do, now."**

**Darien walks to his car and May follows. He opens the passenger door for her, she gets in and so does he then they drive off towards Seattle.**

**In the car**

"**Well Darien, what is it?"**

"**I went to his house, May."**

"**What did you do?!"**

"**Calm down May, we just had a manly talk."**

"**Oh no." sighs**

**She leans her head back on the seat.**

"**We just talked honey, we actually apologized to each other."**

"**Sure. What did you do, chop his head off?"**

"**No, no. I wish." grunts**

"**Darien!"**

"**Not really."**

**May looks out the window in total silence for several minutes.**

"**May?"**

"**Yes Darien?"**

"**I just don't like what he did to you. You know I could kill him, right?"**

"**I know. I'm not mad. Where are we going?"**

**Darien grabs her hand. They star at each other for moments. He stops the car and pulls over and kisses her for a long moment. A tear rolles down her cheek. Darien leans back and wipes her cheek with his thumb. He stares at her and sees all the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Then he kisses her again. With his other hand he grabs her neck. His hand slowl went up to her head and plays with her hair. He slowly pulls away from her face.**

"**May, I love you." He whispers.**

**She grabs his face and kisses him and pulls away again. **

"**Darien, please don't say what you don't mean." She says with a sarcastic tone. **

**He pulls back on th ehighway and from then untill they get to Seattle was total silence.**


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived to Seattle. May gets out and walks to a gas station.

"Wait. You don't know how these people are."

"But, but…"

"No buts, come on. Hold my hand."

She grabs his hand and lets him in front as if he's protecting her. She looks up to him and smiles. All of a sudden they were three gun shots fired from inside the store. Darien sweeps May off of her feet and ran back to the car, through her in it and locked the doors.

"Stay here." He said with a fierce tone.

"DARIEN!"

He runs back to the store and hides behind the door. When the shooter ran out he grabbed his gun and shot him three times in the heart.

One hour later

The police arrived. May is still in the car and Darien works it out with them. Later on they were allowed to leave.

"Darien?"

"Yes."

"Who was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look in your eye. You knew him."

"That was one of Argons sons."

"Oh…I haven't met him?"

"I know. He's ruler of Saturn."

"That's why?"

"Yea, I needed to protect you May."

"Why?"

"He's not only Argons sons…"

May turned her head and looked out the window once again.

"Oh…I see."

"May, I just don't understand why…"

"Well! It's my life!" She interrupted.

Later that night

11:12 Mays room – on the bed with Darien

As they lay on the bed she was on him and he had his arm around her and he stroked her hair. He gently turns her face around and strokes her cheek then he kisses her. He sits up and puts her on his lap. Then kisses her for minutes. She pulls his face back and kisses his neck. He gets up and picks her up then he lays her on the bed as if she's sleeping .He pulls her hands around his neck and strokes his hair. He pulls his shirt off and she takes her hands and rubs his chest. He takes the cover and pulls it over them and makes love to her.


End file.
